


Special delivery

by brown_eyed_fallen_angel



Series: Destiel love drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Boys Kissing, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Destiel Smut Brigade, Florist Castiel, Flowers, Frustrated Castiel, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, I Ship It, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Prompt Fic, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brown_eyed_fallen_angel/pseuds/brown_eyed_fallen_angel
Summary: “I AM A GODDAMN FLORIST DEAN! WHY THE HELL WOULD I NEED FLOWERS!"Or the one where Cas is a florist and Dean gives him flowers.





	Special delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt for this on Instagram and had to write something short and sweet about it. 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BdScPP4Hvua/ this is the original post.

Cas hated his job. He beyond hated his job, he despised his job. When his cousin Balthazar had first asked him to come work at his flower shop he thought it would be easy. All Cas had to do was take the floral arrangements from the shop to the customer. He was the delivery driver. It would be a breeze, an easy way to make some money. Except it wasn’t, it fucking sucked.

For starters driving around doing the deliveries is way more stressful than it should be. Like some of these deliveries were time sensitive. Why do you have a specific time that flowers need to be there? Why? And then there are all the funerals. Why do so many people have to die? Do they realize how stressful that makes Cas’ job? Driving all over town trying to get these flowers here by noon and a totally different set of flowers across town by one. 

Then there’s the gps in the delivery van. It’s shit, it only works half the time and when it does work it is always off by three blocks in any direction. Cas has asked Balthazar for a new gps many times but the cheapskate refuses to get a new one. 

“Just use the one on your phone Cassie. I mean honestly why buy new when you have the tech at your fingertips?” Balthazar scoffed. Cas sighed, “I don’t have a smartphone Balth.” Balthazar shrugged, “So upgrade.”

So Cas continued to use the piece of shit gps that only worked half the time. And then there is the rain, oh god the rain. For whatever cosmic reason, beyond Cas’ comprehension, it had been raining almost non stop all summer long. It’s not bad enough that the gps doesn’t work but then it’s constantly raining making it hard to even see the address he’s trying to find.

Not only does the rain make it hard to find the address but Cas gets soaked carrying flowers from the van to the building. So Cas despises his job, and also his cheap cousin who won’t upgrade any of the outdated equipment. The only highlight to his job is the weekly visit to Dean Winchester. 

Dean has been a regular customer since Cas delivered the flowers to his brother’s wedding. Once a week every week, Dean orders a bouquet to be delivered to his home. So once a week Cas delivers various bouquets to Dean. Always a different bouquet, always the same reason, “Well Cas, I work from home and it really livens the place up having some colorful flowers here.” 

Cas always smiles and looks forward to delivering flowers to the handsome man next week. Ever in a hurry to get to the next delivery, never staying too long to talk but still learning about the green eyed homebody. Cas can admit to himself he may have developed a small crush on the man. Ok a huge crush but, he doesn’t have time to think about that with all the deliveries he has to make.

It’s on a particularly stressful day that Cas’ resolve breaks. He has delivered at least 20 different arrangements to one funeral and has to deliver over two dozen roses to a wedding on the other side of town. Seriously who needs THAT many roses at their dang wedding. In between the wedding venue and the funeral home is Dean’s house. And he ordered a bouquet of blue lilies today. 

So Cas decides to stop at Dean’s house, drop of his flowers, exchange pleasantries, try not to stare at his gorgeous green eyes or kissable lips, and then deliver the roses. Except that’s not what happens. 

Cas shows up at Dean’s house 5 minutes after the delivery time due to all the rain. (Seriously why is it still raining?) Stressed beyond belief with this time crunch for the wedding delivery hanging over his head. Cas grabs the lilies, runs up to the door, knocks, and waits, and waits, and waits. Cas looks at his watch, if he leaves now he’ll only be 2 minutes late for the wedding delivery.

Cas knocks again, no answer. Cas rings the doorbell, “Forever flowers this is Castiel with your delivery are you home?”

“Hey Cas give me a minute!” he hears muffled through the door. Cas sighs and mumbles, “I don’t have a minute.” He glances back at his watch, if he leaves now he’ll only be 4 minutes late for the wedding delivery. 

Finally the door opens to a smiling Dean dressed much nicer than his normal sweats and a t shirt. Not that Cas cares Dean always looks gorgeous in his opinion. Cas smiles and practically shoves the flowers at Dean. 

“I do apologize for the lateness of the delivery Mr. Winchester. The rain is making it especially difficult today.” 

“No worries Cas,” Dean smiles that award winning smile and Cas feels weak in the knees. But he’s still on a time frame here, no time to swoon. Cas straightens his tie and nods, “Enjoy the rest of your day Mr. Winchester.” 

“Cas wait,” Dean grabs Cas’ wrist to stop him. Cas looks at his watch, he’ll only be 6 minutes late now. Cas turns back to Dean and tries to be nice, “Dean, I have to go. I don’t have any time to talk today. I’m already going to be late for a wedding delivery.” 

“I promise this won’t take long.” Dean let Cas’ wrist go and looked down at the bouquet he was holding. Cas sighed and gestured for Dean to talk, “Go on.” Dean grinned and held the bouquet out to Cas. Cas frowned and tilted his head in confusion, “What is this? Do you want me to return them? Are they not satisfactory?”

“No,” Dean chuckled, “No these are perfect. It’s just, well, I bought them for you.” Cas felt his nose twitch in irritation and shoved the flowers back at Dean. Dean looked hurt and Cas, the stress finally too much, yelled at Dean, “I AM A GODDAMN FLORIST DEAN! WHY THE HELL WOULD I NEED FLOWERS! IT’S BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO SEE THEM EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. AND NOW YOU JUST, GAH!” Frustration clouding Cas’ better judgement he grabbed two fistfuls of Dean’s shirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss, squishing the flowers between them.

Dean gasped in shock before returning the kiss. It was not sweet, it was all teeth and tongue and Cas taking, demanding, and Dean loved it. When Cas pulled away for breath the reality of his actions caught up to him. He stepped back, let go of Dean’s shirt, and looked at Dean, “I am so sorry Dean.”

“Don’t apologize Cas. I’ve been waiting for that to happen for months now.” Dean grinned, “Always calling in orders so I can see the cute frustrated florist. God, you’re so gorgeous Cas.” 

“Dean, you didn’t let me finish,” Cas smirked, “I am so sorry, I destroyed the bouquet that you bought me.” Dean laughed, “I’ll buy you more Cas.” Cas grabbed Dean’s shirt again, “Please don’t.” And then they were kissing again, this time slower, less frustrated. 

Dean broke away from the kiss, “You wanna come in?” Cas nodded, “Yes please.” Dean practically pulled Cas into the house pushing Cas against the door and continuing their kiss. Cas gave as good as he got tangling his hands into Dean’s hair, and kissing with a passion. 

Dean gripped Cas’ hips and tugged them flush against his own. Cas moaned when their denim clad erections rubbed against each other. Dean rubbed their erections together, moving his kisses down Cas’ jaw. 

“Dean,” Cas gasped as Dean sucked a mark on his collarbone, “Dean, bed. We need, bed.” Dean made a noise of acknowledgement but didn’t move. Cas pushed against Dean’s shoulders, “Dean, take us to your bed.”

Dean reluctantly pulled away from Cas, “I don’t know if I can wait that long.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and tugged him towards the hallway, “Take me to your bed, and fuck me.” 

Dean growled and pulled Cas down the hall. Once in his room he shoved Cas onto the bed, straddling his hips. From there things moved in a blur, clothes were discarded, lips and hands roaming every inch of naked skin, lube and condoms grabbed from the bedside table, and finally Dean’s fingers slowly opening Cas up.

Cas moaned as the first finger breached his rim, his hips bucking into it. Dean continued kissing Cas, sucking bruises into his hip bones, “God Cas, these hip bones. I could kiss these all day long.” Cas moaned, “Dean, please, I need more.” 

“I got you sweetheart,” Dean slowly pushed another finger into Cas’ hole scissoring and stretching. Cas tugged on Dean’s hair to get his attention. Dean stopped kissing Cas’ hips, “Yeah?” 

“Kiss me Dean.” Cas breathed. Dean didn’t hesitate to lean up and kissed the sense out of Cas. Cas kissed back as best he could lost to the bliss of Dean’s fingers rubbing against his prostate on every other thrust. 

Soon enough Dean was stretching Cas on a third finger and Cas was begging for more. 

“Dean, I’m ready. I’m ready. Please, please.” 

“Alright Cas, hold on,” Dean slowly pulled his fingers out and watched Cas’ hole clench around nothing, “Christ, you’re perfect.” Cas whined, “Dean, please.” Dean rolled a condom on and positioned himself at Cas’ entrance. He leaned forward to kiss Cas while slowly pushing in. Cas let out a low moan as Dean bottomed out. Dean stayed still for a moment to let Cas get used to his cock. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered, “Move.” Dean started with a slow pace, continuously kissing Cas. Cas bucked his hips up to meet every thrust of Dean's urging him to go faster. Dean’s thrust became faster and soon they weren't kissing as much as just moaning and gasping into each other's mouths. 

Dean changed his angle and was hitting Cas’ prostate on every other thrust. Cas gasped, “Right there Dean. Right there! Don't stop, don't stop, dont stop! Fuck! I'm gonna come. Touch me Dean.” 

Dean reached between their sweat covered bodies and gripped Cas cock, stroking to the same rhythm as his thrusts.

“God Cas, you're so good. So good for me. Fuck.” Dean moaned kissing Cas wherever his lips found skin. 

“Fuck Dean! Dean I'm coming!” Cas screamed Dean's name as he came, his hole clenching on Dean's cock. Dean thrust into Cas twice before before coming, moaning Cas’ name. 

Slowly Dean pulled out of Cas tied off the condom and threw it towards the trash bin next to his bed, and laid on the bed next to him. Dean reached down and crabbed a shirt off the floor, cleaning up both Cas and himself. Cas rolled over cuddling into Dean's side, “That was amazing.” Dean nodded, “You said it.” 

Just then Cas’ phone started ringing. Cas groaned and got off the bed to find it, “Its my boss.” Cas answered the phone, “Hello? Yes. Balth. Oh shit. Um. I lost track of time? No. I know. I understand. See you Tuesday? I'll tell my mom. Alright. Goodbye.” 

“What's up?” Dean asked as Cas laid back down and cuddled again. Cas laid his head on Dean's chest, “Oh my cousin fired me because I didn't deliver the rest of my route.”

“Oh shit! I'm sorry Cas. Man this is all my fault.”

“Don't worry about it,” Cas shrugged, “I hated that job anyway. Plus this was way better than taking a bunch of flowers to someone's wedding.” Dean hummed in agreement, “Ready for round two yet?” Cas laughed, “Let me take a nap first.” 

“Alright,” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas holding him close, “Hey Cas?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks for all the flowers.”


End file.
